


Man I Am Today

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I was smaller wishing I was taller<br/> I woke up one morning and my momma was gone<br/> I tried to talk to my father <br/> He told me not to bother him<br/> He said boy being a man means being strong<br/> Now leave me alone<br/> So you say you wanna see behind this curtain<br/> You wanna know why I don't show it when I'm hurting<br/> It never did me any good before <br/> So long ago I locked that door<br/> But please don't think I'm pushing you away<br/> It's just the man I am today"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man I Am Today

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a Fraser character study
> 
> completed 2005 and on our 4th compilation and DS compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUFucTO8__s

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
